metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Federation Data
This page lists the Galactic Federation data from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Phazon Phazon is a substance of extragalactic origin. It is a highly radioactive ore with extreme mutagenic properties. It has certain biological qualities, including the ability to reproduce itself. Exposure to Phazon often affects the brains of sentient beings, causing erratic, destructive behavior. It is also a potent source of energy, surpassing even Fuel Gel in pure output potential. It must be handled carefully, as it can cause “Phazon sickness” if used incorrectly. Phazon Enhancement Device The Phazon Enhancement Device is designed to harness the energy of Phazon minerals, originally discovered on Aether, for a new Federation weapon system. It is being tested on GF Marine battalion stationed in the Norion system. Marines can initiate an energy siphon from a supply of Phazon carried in a backpack into their armorsuits. This allows them to temporarily enhance the exoskeleton and weapon systems to their armorsuits. To date, no marines have displayed signs of “Phazon sickness.” Planet Norion Though located on the fringe of the Federation, the planet Norion is of great importance. The military maintains a strong presence in this sector, and the base on Norion is often the first line of defense against enemies that operate outside of GF space. Originally a barren orb incapable of sustaining life, a sophisticated terraforming project designed by Aurora Unit 486 has turned Norion into a hardy forest world. Planet Bryyo Federation scouts discovered the planet Bryyo ten years ago. The planet’s alignment makes most of its surface uninhabitable; 48% of the world is always exposed to the sun, with another 48% shrouded in permanent night. The remaining 4% lies in an equatorial ring of fertile jungle, where the bulk of Bryyo’s bioforms dwell. Fuel Gel is common on Bryyo, which makes it extremely important to the Federation. The local bioforms are quite primitive, though there are ruins that indicate an advanced culture thrived on Bryyo in centuries past. SkyTown SkyTown is a network of advanced structures floating in the atmosphere of planet Elysia. Most of the base is dedicated to research, from a local to interstellar level. The powerful sensors of SkyTown provide useful military intelligence data along with research information. An Aurora Unit analyzes the vast amount of data collected by the station it is supported by the Elysians, a group of sentient mechanoids that live within the base. Hunter Rundas Subject is a native of Phrygis, a moon of planet Bes III known primarily for ice mining. The Phrygisian ability to manipulate and generate ice has come in handy in subject’s career as a Bounty Hunter. Intel suggests he enjoys hunting, to the point where he keeps trophies from all the targets he’s successfully captured or killed in his career. Subject is proud, cocky, and arrogant, and considers himself without rivals in his field. Hunter Ghor Subject is a veteran of the liberation war of Wotan VII. Only 6% of subject’s birth-body remains; the rest is state-of-the-art cyberware. Despite his career and heavy cybernetic modification, subject is known for his high level of empathy and compassion. Ghor is rather gentle and approaches situations logically, but is not the most skilled of fighters. Intel suggests he even has a sense of humor. Subject has often championed the weak, poor, and downtrodden, working for free or giving bounty money earned to the victims of his targets. Subject can merge his cybernetic body into larger mechanisms, including gunships and fightercraft. This merging will alter Ghor’s personality, and he will become incredibly aggressive and violent. Data indicates a high proficiency with computer infiltration and manipulation. High level of mechanical empathy with artificial intelligence. Hunter Gandrayda Subject homeworld unknown. Possesses the metamorphic ability similar to the bioforms of Jovia XII. Can assume the form and abilities of most living things, including bioforms considerable larger than the subject. Scans are unable to determine subject’s age, but psych eval suggests a high degree of youthfulness. Intel suggests that bounty hunting is akin to a sport for her, one she enjoys considerably. Subject perceives the veteran Hunter Samus Aran as her chief rival, a rival she intends to surpass as soon as possible. Olympus-Class Battleship The Olympus-Class battleship is the first Federation capital ship designed to use an onboard Aurora Unit. They are the flagships of the fleets they serve in, usually commanded by an officer of flag rank. Battleships of this class have smaller crews than most ships of a similar size to due the presences of the Aurora Unit. The space saved in crew support is used for more battle systems. The enormous vessels are powered by Fuel Gel, making the scarce commodity of extreme value to the Federation military. Tallon IV Incident Planet Tallon IV, formerly a Chozo colony, was struck by a stellar object 50 years ago. Object was later determined to contain large quantities of Phazon. The Chozo were able to stave off the spread of Phazon, at the cost of many Chozo lives. The survivors abandoned the planet, fleeing to an unknown location. Decades later, Hunter Samus Aran responded to a distress call in the sector and discovered a Space Pirate Phazon mining station there. Aran eliminated both the pirate and Phazon threat from the planet, though not without cost. Valhalla Incident The G.F.S. Valhalla was on a training mission after receiving new crew at Tivus. We believe the Valhalla was ambushed en route to the training base by a fleet of pirate vessels. Data suggests the pirates were using upgraded starships powered by Phazon; that plus superior numbers were more than the Valhalla could handle. Current whereabouts of the Valhalla are unknown; she is presumed destroyed in action. Aether incident Planet Aether, home of the Luminoth, was struck by a “Phazon Meteor” five decades ago. The impact had catastrophic effects on the already unstable planet, creating a “dark twin” of the planet and a fire race known as the Ing. A brutal war between the twin planets took place, with the Ing gaining the upper hand. The G.F.S. Tyr went to the sector to investigate pirate activity, but were forced to make an emergency landing on Aether. Shortly after, the entire crew of Tyr was attacked and annihilated by the Ing. Hunter Samus Aran was sent to investigate, and wound up entangled in the local conflict. Aran fought against both Space Pirates and Ing, and arose victorious. Aether’s “dark twin” vanished, taking with it the Ing horde, and the planet’s peace was finally restored. After the Aether incident, the Federation sent the G.F.S. Anhur back to Aether to deal with the pirate base. Upon arrival, the crew and marines of the Anhur assisted the native Luminoth in dismantling an abandoned Space Pirate mining facility. During the operation, the crew detected the presence of Phazon. The ship’s crew investigated and collected several kilograms of ore, which would later lead to the development of the PED. Category:Lore Category:Galactic Federation